Imprisoned
by Beta Draconis
Summary: Naruto und Sasuke kommen vors Gericht und werden zu einer Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt. Wie kommen die beiden zurecht? Werden sie in so schwierigen Zeiten über ihre Differenzen hinweg sehen können und zusammen halten oder heißt es: Einer gegen alle? (SasuNaru, AU, Yaoi, Voilence, Slash, etc...)
1. Prolog: Klassentreffen

Hallo alle zusammen und willkommen zu meiner ersten SasuNaru FF!

Hoffe sie gefällt euch! Würde mich wirklich sehr über Feedback von euch freuen!

Name: Imprisoned

Autor: BetaDraconis

Disclaimer: Die Figuren der Naruto Reihe gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir bloß für diese Story aus!

Inhalt: Ein Klassentreffen und zu viel Alkohol führt zu ungeahnten Folgen. Naruto und Sasuke kommen sich in die Haare. Ihre Auseinandersetzung gerät außer Kontrolle und sie müssen sich vors Gericht stellen, dass die beiden zu einer Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt. Wie kommen die beiden zurecht? Werden sie in so schwierigen Zeiten über ihre Differenzen hinweg sehen können und zusammen halten oder heißt es: Einer gegen alle?

Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Voilence, Language, etc...

######

Prolog: Klassentreffen

"Beeil dich, Naruto! Wir kommen zu spät!" Genervt hatte Sakura ihre Arme verschränkt und wippte währenddessen unruhig mit ihrem Fuß. "Wieder mal!" fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Gib mir noch ne' Minute!" kam es gedämpft aus dem Badezimmer und das Mädchen verdrehte bloß die Augen. Von wegen eine Minute!

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken und betrachtete derweil das übliche Chaos, das in Naruto's Wohnung herrschte. Überall lagen Klamotten verteilt, Geschirr sowie Essensreste. Und Staub gewischt wurde wohl auch das letzte Mal ... Sakura fuhr mit ihrem Finger über das kleine Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. "Noch nie." grummelte sie, als sie angewidert ihren Finger voll mit Staub betrachtete.

"Also von mir aus können wir los!" Sakura schaute von ihrem Finger auf - wischte beiläufig den Schmutz in das sowieso schon dreckige Lacken - und blickte zu ihrem blonden Freund. Naruto stand mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht vor ihr. Er hatte sich für heute Abend für eine schwarze enge Hose und ein orangenes T-shirt, dass sich schön an seinen schmäleren, aber dennoch definierten Körper schmiegte, entschieden. Es stand ihm sehr gut.

"Hat ja lange genug gedauert." schmunzelte die Rosahaarige.

"Na hör mal, für unser Klassentreffen muss ich mich doch heraus putzen! Immerhin sind drei ganze Jahre vergangen! Ich bin schon so gespannt, die anderen zu sehen, echt jetzt!"

"Ja, ich auch."  
Die beiden Freunde gingen aus der Wohnung des Blonden und fuhren mit dem Taxi in das Lokal, in dem das Klassentreffen stattfand. Zehn Minuten später kam das Fahrzeug auch vor ihrem Ziel zum Stehen und die Beiden traten in die "Locko Bar" ein.

Es war erst gegen 21:30 Uhr und deshalb noch recht wenig los. Aus diesem Grund dauerte es nicht lange ihre alten Schulkameraden ausfindig zu machen. Eine kleinere Gruppe von Menschen standen bei den Tischen in der hinteren Ecke des Lokals.

"Na, ihr lasst euch auch endlich blicken, was?" Kiba - Narutos bester Freund in der Schulzeit - kam grinsend auf die beiden zu und drückte sie herzlich. Als hätte dies eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, kamen ebenso Lee, Tenten, Neji und Hinata auf sie zu, um sie ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die noch relativ ruhige Bar wurde von lautem Stimmengewirr erfüllt. Gegenseitig wurde alles Mögliche erzählt, was in den letzten drei Jahren geschehen ist.

"Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte Kiba plötzlich Naruto und wuschelte ihm durch den blonden Schopf. "Sie stehen gar nicht mehr so ab, wie früher."

"Finger weg!" empörte sich Naruto gespielt übertrieben, schlug Kibas Hand beiseite und strich seine Haare wieder in die rechte Position. "Ich habe so lange gebraucht sie zu glätten, echt jetzt!"

Kibas Brauen huschten amüsiert nach oben und noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte drohte Naruto gespielt: "Kein Wort." Die beiden lachten.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" Ino zog beinahe die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das Rosahaarige Mädchen zu lief und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss. "Ach, es ist schön euch alle endlich wieder zu sehen! Ich muss dir so viel erzählen! Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll!"

Ino löste sich während ihrem - noch harmlosen - Redefluss von Sakura, welche bereits jetzt schon innerlich mit den Augen rollte. Das blonde Mädchen hatte wahrlich ein Talent dafür ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden und dabei keine andere Personen außer sich selbst zu erwähnen.

Nach dem so ziemlich jeder jeden aus der Klasse begrüßt hatte, wanderten die Freunde zu den Tischen um sich da weiter zu unterhalten. Die Musik war inzwischen lauter geworden, doch das hinderte niemanden daran ihre Gespräche fortzuführen, während sie alle an ihren - größtenteils alkoholischen - Getränken nippten.

Tenten unterhielt sich mit Neji über eine Kampfsportart, die er seit Neuestem ausübte. Lee prahlte von seinem Job als Fitnesstrainer, während Hinata interessiert zuhörte. Kiba und Naruto sprachen und lachten über ihre Zeit in der Schule, in der sie so manchen Unsinn angestellt hatten. Ino erzählte Sakura ... nun ja, einfach alles. Ab der Zeit nach ihrem Abschluss bis heute zu ihrem Treffen wurde alles detailliert geschildert. Im Nachhinein hatte Sakura kaum mehr eine Ahnung von dem was ihr erzählt wurde.

An den anderen zwei reservierten Tischen saß der Rest der Klasse, der sich ebenso aufgeregt unterhielt , wie die acht Freunde an jenem Tisch.

"Er ist da!" Ino hüpfte plötzlich aufgeregt auf ihrem Sessel herum, griff nach Sakuras Arm die neben ihr saß und quetschte diesen während sie quietschend wiederholte. "Er ist da!"

Sakura sah das Mädchen im ersten Moment verständnislos an, aber nachdem sie dem Blick der anderen Leute folgte, war die Aufregung mehr, als nur klar. Nach drei Jahren hatte sich auch dieser Umstand nicht geändert.

Sasuke Uchiha hatte gerade erst die Bar betreten, als auch schon eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen um ihn herum tänzelte.

"Hei, was soll das werden!?" beschwerte sich Naruto, als Ino ihren Hintern beinahe gegen sein Gesicht drückte um schnellst möglichst vorbei zu kommen und sich somit der Meute um Sasuke herum anschließen zu können. Natürlich war er der letzte an ihrem Tisch, der den Grund der Aufregung noch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Doch auch das änderte sich, als er Ino verständnislos hinterher starrte.

Sein Blick erstarrte für einige Sekunden, als er das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Rivalen aus der Schulzeit erblickte.

Doch im nächsten Moment schnalzte er bloß mit der Zunge und verdrehte übertrieben die Augen. "Das war so klar, dass der so einen Aufstand machen muss." meinte er belustigt.

"Das wird sich wohl nie ändern." schmunzelte Neji mit dem Blick ebenfalls wie alle anderen am Tisch zu Sasuke gewandt. "Ebenso wenig, wie eure berüchtigten Auseinandersetzungen, was Naruto?" grinste Kiba und klopfte dem Blonden auf die Schulter.

"Von wegen!" rief Naruto grinsend und laut. "Auf so einen Kinderkram lass ich mich doch nicht mehr ein! Ich bin seit damals viel erwachsener geworden!"

"Ach, bist du das?"

Narutos Grinsen erstarb augenblicklich, als er die Stimme nah an seinem Ohr erkannte.

Abrupt wandte er sich um. "Sasuke." stellte er nüchtern fest und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Allerdings erwies sich dies als äußerst schwierig, da Sasuke ihm bloß ein überhebliches Grinsen schenkte.

Der Uchiha legte - man könnte sagen freundschaftlich - den Arm um Naruto. "Also, ich sehe immer noch den selben, vorlauten Trottel von damals." scherzte er und lachte süffisant. Auch die anderen am Tisch mussten schmunzeln, da diese Szene eins zu eins wie aus ihrer Schulzeit geschnitten war.

Naruto gab ebenso ein falsches Lachen von sich, fand daran aber überhaupt nichts witzig. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Sasukes Aussage kein Scherz und reine Provokation war. Er war schon immer so überheblich und selbstgefällig gewesen und seine Meinung über Naruto würde er niemals ändern. Und allein das war Grund genug, dass er diesem Typen am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte.

Aber er belehrte sich eines Besseren. Er war mittlerweile 21 Jahre alt und ließ sich auf keinen Fall von dem Uchiha so ärgern, wie damals. Er war klüger geworden.

"Und du bist wohl auch noch derselbe, überhebliche Angeber von damals." erwiderte er mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Sasukes Brauen schwangen nach oben und er lachte, als er von dem Blonden abließ. "Deine Provokationen sind wie üblich äußerst lahm." meinte er lässig und klopfte Naruto noch auf die Schulter, ehe er sich den anderen der Klasse widmete, um diese zu begrüßen.

"Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen..." begann Neji zu Naruto, nachdem sich Sasuke zu einem andern Tisch gesellt hatte. "... lassen dich seine Provokationen doch nicht ganz so kalt, hm?"

"Na hör mal! So leicht bringt der mich nicht aus der Fassung, echt jetzt!"

*****2 Monate später *****

"Die Anklagepunkte lauten: Fahrlässige Körperverletzung, Körperverletzung mit schweren Dauerfolgen, Sachbeschädigung sowie Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt."

Naruto blickte von seinen Händen auf und starrte in das Gesicht des Richters vor sich. Er schluckte schwer und wandte sich anschließend dem jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich zu. Sasuke wirkte zu seiner Verwunderung äußerst ruhig und gelassen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Der Blonde vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

"Die Verhandlung ist eröffnet!"

######

TBC


	2. 1Kapitel: Das Urteil

Ich bin gerade sooo motiviert, da konnte ich nicht länger warten mit Schreiben und Updaten! X)

Freu mich, dass ich nach dieser kurzen Einleitung schon mal Fav. und ein Review habe! Das spornt ungemein an! :D

Will gar nicht groß herum reden (schreiben) , jetzt gehts gleich weiter mit dem ersten Kapi! Viel Spass! :D

#####

Imprisoned

Das Urteil

"Ihr Name ist Akira Watanabe. Sie sind 34 Jahre alt, ledig, haben keine Kinder und arbeiten in der "Locko Bar" als Vollzeitkellnerin."

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Sie hatten am Freitag, den 25. Juli Dienst in besagter Bar und sind somit Zeuge der Geschehnisse."

"Ja."

"Können Sie uns jene Geschehnisse erläutern?"

"Natürlich. Es war gegen Mitternacht, als ich gerade hinter der Bar stand und Getränke einschenkte. Die zwei Jungen standen inmitten des Lokals und unterhielten sich lauthals. Im ersten Moment dachte ich mir nichts dabei, doch plötzlich schrie der Blonde aufgeregt: "Nimm das zurück!" oder sowas in der Art. Dann ging alles relativ schnell. Ich konnte nur noch erkennen, wie sich der blonde junge Mann auf den Anderen gestürzt hat und ihn zu Boden warf, wo sie dann miteinander rangelten. Zwei Männer sind dann auf sie zu gekommen und wollten sie auseinander halten. Ich dachte es wäre vorbei, doch dann sagte der Schwarzhaarige wieder etwas, dass den Blonden auffahren ließ. Und wieder gingen sie aufeinander los. Dieses Mal hatte man keine Chance sie auseinander zu bringen. Sie haben gar nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet. Ein Mädchen wollte sich zwischen die beiden stellten, aber der Blonde hat ihr beim Ausholen mit den Ellenbogen die Nase blutig geschlagen. Nicht einmal das hat er gemerkt. Die Beiden waren so auf sich selbst fokussiert und rücksichtslos in jeglicher Hinsicht. Die Bar glich schon einem Schlachtfeld. Ein weiterer Mann wollte diesem Unsinn Einhalt gebieten, wurde jedoch von dem Blonde gestoßen und er fiel mit dem Rücken voran auf einen Barhocker... Es sah sehr schmerzhaft aus. Erst als die Polizei eingetroffen ist, ist endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt."

"Danke, Frau Watanabe. Können Sie mir noch sagen, wie hoch der Schaden des Lokals ist?"

"Im Moment liegen wir bei 5000 Euro."

"Danke. Keine weiteren Fragen."

#####

"Sakura Haruno. 21 Jahre alt, ledig, keine Kinder."

"Ja."

"Können Sie uns sagen, von wo Sie diese Verletzung an der Nase haben?"

"Frau Haruno?"

"Ich wollte zwischen Naruto und Sasuke gehen, aber... Naruto hat mich nicht gesehen und mir unabsichtlich eine mit dem Ellenbogen verpasst. Es war aber wirklich..."

"Was war die Folge des Schlages?"

"... Nasenbeinbruch..."

"Und wie sieht die Behandlung hierfür aus?"

"In meinem Fall eine Operation, da meine Atemwege beeinträchtigt waren."

"Danke, Frau Haruno."

####

"Ihr Name ist Nami Hyakutake. Sie sind verheiratet und Mutter von zwei Kindern."

"Das ist richtig."

"Sie und Ihr Mann waren am Abend des 25. Julis in jener Bar anwesend."

"Ja."

"Und wie wir bereits gehört haben, hatte Ihr Mann versucht zu helfen und jene Auseinandersetzung zu unterbrechen."

"Ja."

"Würden Sie die Geschehnisse erläutern?"

"Mein Mann und ich haben gesehen wie der Streit zwischen den Beiden begonnen hat, wollten uns aber zuerst raus halten. Doch als es nach einer kurzer Zeit völlig außer Kontrolle geriet und sogar eine Bierflaschen in unsere Richtung geworfen wurde, stand mein Mann auf und ging auf die beiden zu. Ihre, ich schätze einmal Freunde von den Beiden, standen um sie herum und mal hier mal da wurde versucht sie auseinander zu bringen. Mein Mann ging also zwischen die beiden und hatte es auch geschaffte sie für einige Sekunden zu trennen. Doch dann sagte der Schwarzhaarige etwas zu dem Blonden und sie gingen wieder aufeinander los. Der Blonde hatte meinen Mann auf die Seite gestoßen und das so heftig, dass dieser nach hinten stolperte und anschließend mit dem Rücken auf einen am Boden liegenden Barhocker fiel. Allein der Anblick, als sich sein Rücken so schmerzhaft durchbog, ließ darauf hinweisen, dass er sich etwas getan hatte. Ich eilte zu ihm und rief sofort die Rettung."

"Gibt es Folgen des Sturzes?"

"...Ja... eine Wirbelsäulenverletzung ... es sind zwar keine Knochen betroffen und trotzdem hat er sich durch die Prellung das Rückenmark verletzt."

"Ist hierbei mit Dauerfolgen zu rechnen?"

"Ja ... Durch diese Verletzung kann die Funktion des Rückens eingeschränkt werden und nachfolgende Lähmungen auftreten..."

"Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Lähmung in Ihrem Fall?"

"80 %"

#####

"Chefinspektor Hayato Misaki Takeshita, 42 Jahre alt, verheiratet, Vater von einem Kind."

"Richtig."

"Sie waren zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen, Kaito Osaka, die ersteintreffende Streife?"

"Ja."

"Wie ich sehe, tragen sie einen Gips am rechten Arm? Sind das Folgen Ihres Einsatzes bezüglich unseren Falles?"

"So ist es."

"Können Sie uns die Umstände erläutern?"

"Mein Kollege und ich haben per Funk die Meldung über eine Bar Schlägerei bekommen. Nichts ungewöhnliches in der heutigen Zeit. Wir fuhren hin und waren nicht vorbeireitet auf die Szene die sich uns bot. Wir konnten innerhalb weniger Sekunden mindestens zwei Verletzte ausfindig machen, das Lokal war verwüstet und die Angeklagten schlugen wie wild um sich. Wir reagierten sofort und gingen auf die Verursacher zu, um diese festzunehmen. Es war klar, dass dies nicht ohne Gegenwehr möglich sein würde. In solch einem Zustand und unter Alkoholeinfluss ist das nur zu erwarten. Wir schafften es die beiden auseinander zu halten. Doch als ich dem Schwarzhaarigen die Handschellen anlegen wollte, packte dieser auf einmal mein Handgelenk, verdrehte es und zwang mich somit auf den Boden. Er verdrehte meinen Arm so sehr hinter den Rücken, bis ich plötzlich ein schmervolles Stechen im Arm verspürte. Zum Glück ließ er dann von mir ab. Ich konnte noch sehen, wie er wieder auf den Blonden zuging, meinen Kollegen beiseite schubste, und die Prügelei ging weiter. Wir forderten umgehend nach Verstärkung - erst dann haben wir es geschafft die Beiden fest zu nehmen."

"Wie viel Polizisten haben Sie dafür gebraucht?"

"Letztendlich waren wir zu zehnt."

"Keine weiteren Fragen."

#####

Nervös wippte Naruto unaufhörlich mit dem Fuß und knetete seine Finger. Nachdem die Geschehnisse so detailliert wieder gegeben wurden, drohte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen beinahe zu übermannen. Er hatte das Szenario ganz anders in Erinnerung gehabt.

Wieder sah er zu seinem Nebenmann. Verdammt, wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben?

"Erheben Sie sich."

Naruto und alle anderen im Saal taten, wie ihnen geheißen wurde.  
Der Richter stellte sich hinter das Pult. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Akte und in der anderen einen Hammer. Er schluckte.

"Das Gericht befindet die Angeklagten, Uzumaki Naruto und Uchiha Sasuke, im Sinne der Anklagepunkte der Straftatbestände nach §85, §88, §125 sowie §269, für schuldig. Sie werden hiermit zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 4 Jahren verurteilt, davon 5 Monate bedingt."  
Wie in Zeitlupe folgte Naruto dem Hammer der auf das Pult aufschlug. Durch den Aufschlag, dessen Ton im ganzen Saal wieder hallte, wurde ihm das soeben ausgesprochene Urteil verdeutlicht.

4 Jahre? Gefängnis?

"Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

Das ... das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war ein schlechter Traum.

Und wieder sah der Blonde zu Sasuke. Immer noch so ausdruckslos. Keine Gefühlsregung war ihm anzusehen.

Hilfesuchend wandte sich der Blonde zu den Zuschauern um. Durchforstete die verschiedenen Gesichter nach dem seiner Freundin. Ebenso mittleidig blickte ihm Sakura entgegen. Dieses Mal konnte sie nicht helfen, wie sonst auch.

Plötzlich wurde er von einem Polizisten am Arm gepackt und Handschellen angelegt. Ebenso wie Sasuke auch. Der Schwarzhaarige würdigte Naruto keines Blickes. Während der ganzen Verhandlung nicht. Überhaupt niemanden. Auch jetzt ging er mit geraden Blick und erhobenen Hauptes voran.

Narutos Knie wurden weich. Es fiel ihm schwer zu gehen, als er, mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Blick an Sakura gewandt, aus dem Gerichtssaal abgeführt wurde.

Er konnte es sich nicht oft genug vor Augen führen und trotzdem nicht glauben - oder besser gesagt wollte er es nicht glauben! Er würde tatsächlich ins Gefängnis kommen... Eingesperrt ... Das konnte nicht sein... Wie sollte er das jemals überstehen?

######

Naruto saß in einem alten, verwahrlosten Bus und sah aus dem vergitterten Fenster hinaus. Doch er nahm die Landschaft draußen gar nicht wirklich wahr. Vor einer gefühlten Stunde hatten sie seine Heimatstadt hinter sich gelassen.  
Zu allem Überfluss saß neben ihm ein muskelbepackter Bär, der es sich während der ganzen Fahrt zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Naruto so unwohl in seiner Haut fühlen zu lassen, wie nur möglich. Er spürte beinahe die penetranten Blicke auf sich, traute sich jedoch nichts zu sagen. Nicht diesem Typen. Lieber nicht.

"Aussteigen. Einer nach dem anderen."

Sie waren da. Naruto hatte das riesige Gebäude, das für die nächsten 4 Jahre sein Heim werden würde noch gar nicht registriert. Es sah ... unheimlich und trostlos aus. Genauso stellte man sich solch einen Ort vor.

Die Handfesseln an Arm- und Beingelenken erschwerten ihm das Aufstehen und überhaupt das Fortbewegen. Als die ersten Häftlinge ausstiegen, nutzte er die Zeit sich nach dem Schwarzhaarigen umzusehen, doch vergeblich.

Er stieg aus dem Bus, gleich nach dem Mann, der neben ihm gesessen hatte.  
Der Bus hatte direkt vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes gehalten. Als alle draußen standen und durchgezählt wurden, öffnete sich die schwere Eisentüre, die einen Weg direkt in das Innere des Gebäudes frei gab. Der Weg wurde von einem Drahtzaun vom Innenhof getrennt. Der Selbe Zaun der ebenfalls um die dicken Mauern des Gefängnisses gespannt war.

Sie gingen den Weg entlang. Naruto gluckste, als er die Häftlinge links und rechts hinter dem Zaun bemerkte, die sich den Neuankömmlingen allmählich näherten und diese begutachteten. .

"Na, mein Hübscher." Narutos Augen wurden groß. Das war doch hoffentlich nicht an ihn gewandt. Er wusste es nicht und das war wahrscheinlich besser so. Immer mehr Häftlinge begannen zu pfeifen und zu grölen oder gaben irgendwelche blöden Sprüche von sich.

Naruto fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film. Nein, ehrlich, er hatte mal den Anfang eines Gefängnis Films gesehen, der hatte eins zu eins wie seine Situation begonnen. Hätte er sich den nur mal lieber fertig angeschaut, dann wäre er bestimmt mehr auf das Bevorstehende vorbereitet gewesen...

Endlich im Inneren des Gebäudes angekommen und fürs Erste fern von diesen Gestalten da draußen, hatten sie sich in dem riesengroßen, leeren Saal der Reihe nach aufzustellen. Ein Wärter ging durch und fragte jeden einzelnen nach den Namen.

Immer dasselbe Schema:

"Name?"

"Hiroto Inugami."

Boah hatte der vielleicht eine schrecklich, raue Stimme. Der Typ, der neben ihm gesessen hatte. Die Anderen Insassen waren nicht minder beängstigend. Wirkte es nur auf ihn so, oder war er einer der jüngsten hier? Oderüberhaupt der Jüngste?

"Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke?

Naruto wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, doch konnte er dennoch den Schwarzhaarigen nicht ausfindig machen.

Aber egal, er war da.

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Er war der letzte. Der Wärter hackte auch ihn ab, stellte sich anschließend zentral vor ihnen in den Raum.

"Willkommen im Hinoishi Gefängnis. Macht es euch gemütlich, denn dies wird für lange euer neues Zuhause werden."

#########

Jetzt kommt es langsam zur Sache! Seid ihr auch so gespannt aufs nächste Kap., wie ich es bin ? ;D

Review bzw Feedback/ Kritik freut mich wie immer sehr!

Anmerkung: Hi no ishi - Wille des Feuers :)

LG BetaDraconis


	3. 2Kapitel: Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Whoop Whoop es geht ja so schnell weiter! :D Bin gerade nicht zu stoppen, es sprudelt buchstäblich aus mir heraus! ^^

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kap! Review wie immer wirklich sehr sehr sehr erwünscht! :D

######

Imprisoned

Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Der erste Tag in seinem neuen Zuhause war... der reinste Horror.

Nachdem sie alle so herzlich willkommen geheißen wurden, mussten sie sich im nächst gelegenen Raum ausziehen. Ganz ausziehen. Einfach alles. Und als wäre das nicht schon beschämend genug, wurden sie einer Leibesvisitation unterzogen. Dann wurden immer jeweils acht Leute in den Duschraum geschickt, um sich frisch machen zu können. Naja... so konnte man das dann auch nicht nennen. In der Gemeinschaftsdusche mit sieben verschiedenen, fremden Typen zu stehen, die sich gegenseitig anglotzten und blöd grinsten und dabei dann auch noch versuchen sich zu reinigen ... daran war nicht zu denken. Naruto brachte die Katzenwäsche so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Seinen Intimbereich die ganze Zeit über verbergend. Die anderen schienen kein Problem damit zu haben. Er schon. Er mochte das überhaupt nicht.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, wurde ihm von einem der Wärter seine neue Kleidung übergeben. Eine grau-blaue dünne Stoffhose, die viel zu weit war, sowie ein weißes T-Shirt, das seiner Meinung nach wiederum zu eng war. Der Blonde hatte weite Shirts viel lieber. Die waren bequemer.

Anschließend wurden ihnen ihre Zellennummern mitgeteilt. Dazu wurde kurzerhand noch die Einteilung erklärt; Es gab insgesamt 12 Sektoren in diesem Gebäude. Eingeteilt wurden diese je nach der Schwere des Verbrechens. Das hieß in den Sektoren 1 - 3 quartierten die Kleinkriminellen, wie zum Beispiel einfache Räuber, die eine Freiheitsstrafe von 6 Monaten bis zu einem Jahr abzusitzen hatten. In den Sektoren 10 - 12 waren die Schwerverbrecher untergebracht. Also alle die zu einer Gefängnisstrafe ab 10 Jahren und mehr verurteilt wurden. Quasi die, die wahrscheinlich eh nie wieder hier raus kamen.

Naruto grauste der Gedanken unter einem Dach mit Mördern oder Vergewaltigern leben zu müssen.

Der Uzumaki wurde in Sektor 6, Zelle 23b untergebracht. Es wurde ihm nur gesagt, hinbringen würde man die Neulinge erst nach dem Abendessen. Abendessen?! Es war nicht einmal 18 Uhr?! Wie sollte er das aushalten bis zum nächsten Morgen?

Letztendlich wurden sie alle zur Kantine gebracht und dort für die nächste Stunde sich selbst überlassen.

Naruto ging als Letzter in die große Mensa hinein und blieb dann für einen Augenblick stehen. Für so viele Menschen in einem Raum, war es eigentlich relativ ruhig. Nur leichtes Stimmengewirr war zu vernehmen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Blonde, dass einige Augenpaare auf ihm lagen. Er schluckte. Bloß nicht auffallen. Das war das, was der Typ in dem Gefängnis Film immer zu sich selbst gesagt hatte. Je unauffälliger, desto besser.

Naruto nahm sich ein Tablett und stellte sich an der langen Schlange an. Plötzlich wurde er grob auf die Seite gestoßen und er drohte beinahe zu fallen, konnte sich jedoch noch halten. Verwirrt starrte er vor sich auf den Bären vom Bus. Der hatte sich einfach vorgedrängelt.

Naruto verkniff es sich etwas zu sagen. Unauffällig!

Der Junge wusste nicht ob das, was ihm auf den Teller gehauen wurde auch tatsächlich als Essen zu bezeichnen war. Wenn er nicht so einen Hunger gehabt hätte, wäre ihm mit Sicherheit schon die Galle hochgekommen.

Endlich das Essen und Trinken auf dem Tablett, wandte er sich den Tischen zu, auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz. Währenddessen huschten seine Augen zwischen den fremden, unfreundlich drein blickenden Menschen umher, auf der Suche nach einem bekannten Gesicht.

Er war froh, dass er hier immerhin eine Person kannte und nicht ganz allein war. Klar, Sasuke und er hatten ihre Differenzen und das hatte sich bis jetzt auch nicht geändert. Dennoch reichte es vollkommen aus, einfach in seiner Nähe zu sein. Nur um zu wissen: Da war noch jemand.

Doch es war keine Spur von dem Anderen. Seufzend steuerte Naruto auf einen leeren Tisch in der hinteren Ecke der Mensa zu. Absichtlich ging er von außen, anstatt inmitten der Gestalten, die ihn alle mit ihren Blicken auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen schienen.

Naruto wurde immer nervöser. Bloß nicht auffallen. Sie würden ihr Interesse schon an ihm verlieren. Früher oder später. Aber oberste Priorität bis dahin: Unauffällig oder noch besser: unsichtbar sein!

Just in dem Moment stolperte Naruto... über seine eigenen Füße! Er wusste bislang nicht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Und doch brachte er es tatsächlich zusammen. Er fiel vorwärts auf den Boden, das Tablett voran, dessen Aufprall komischerweise alle zum Stillschweigen brachte.

Gratulation ... sehr unsichtbar...

Mit rotem Gesicht zog Naruto sein Tablett zu sich und stand auf, nur um dann zum Tisch zu marschieren. Alibimäßig nahm er seine Gabel und tat als würde er Essen. Welches Essen denn? Die Hälfte lag am Boden verteilt. Egal, Hauptsache er tat irgendwas. Langsam ließen die Blicke von ihm ab. Größtenteils.

Naruto verbrachte mindestens eine halbe Stunde damit nach Sasuke zu suchen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wo steckte er bloß? Er wollte in diesem Albtraum nicht alleine sein. Es war erleichternd immerhin eine Person hier zu kennen. Geteiltes Leid, ist halbes Leid.

Und siehe da! Der liebe Gott hatte seine Gebete erhört! Sasuke kam gerade in die Mensa. Natürlich wie immer hoch erhobenen Hauptes, starrer, klarer und kalter Blick. Man könnte beinahe sagen stolz. Wie schaffte er das nur? Naruto wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er für einen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

Sasuke hatte bereits sein Essen auf dem Tablett und stand genauso wie er vor einer halben Stunde vor den Tischen und suchte nach einem freien Platz. Naruto stand sofort auf, grinste und winkte ihn zu sich. Und Sasuke ... würdigte ihn keines Blickes...

Echt jetzt?

Narutos Grinsen entwich ihm auf der Stelle und seine Handbewegung wurde deutlich langsamer und weniger energisch.

Der Uchiha steuerte einen Tisch, drei weiter weg von seinem entfernt an.

Hatte er ihn etwa nicht gesehen? Unmöglich!

"Hei du Vollidiot!" hallte es auf einmal durch die Halle und es wurde wieder still. Schnell löste Naruto sich von seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf die Szene vor sich. Ein Typ, der die selbe Statur wie der Bär aus dem Bus hatte, - ernsthaft, die beiden könnten Zwillinge sein! - hatte allem Anschein nach Sasuke das Tablett aus der Hand geschlagen und wollte unbekümmert weiter gehen. Hätte der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht daran gehindert.

"Redest du mit mir?" drohte der Bären Doppelgänger.

"Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Natürlich rede ich mit dir."

Sasukes Stimme war ruhig. Wie konnte er nur immer so ruhig bleiben? Selbst bei ihren Auseinandersetzung seit der Schulzeit war es schon immer so gewesen. Sasukes Worte waren hart und direkt, aber seine Stimme war im Gegensatz dazu immer beherrscht und irgendwie auch eisig. Naruto konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals schreien gehört zu haben. Die Stimme leicht erhoben, ja. Schreien, noch nie.

Der Typ knackste bedrohlich die Finger. "Pass auf was du sagst. Ich glaube, du bist dir nicht bewusst mit wem du dich gerade anlegst."

Sasuke hob bloß abschätzig die linke Braue. "Tch." schnaubte er verächtlich und allein diese kleine Geste reichte aus dem Typen den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand Naruto, was in dem Muskelprotz gerade vor ging, nur zu gut. Sasuke hatte eine provozierende Art. Oder Ausstrahlung. Oder beides. Auf jeden Fall etwas Provokatives und Überhebliches.

Er schnaubte und ging auf Sasuke zu. Noch während er auf ihn zu schritt, formte er seine rechte Hand zur Faust, holte aus und zielte auf Sasukes Gesicht. Dieser jedoch wich dem Schlag mit Leichtigkeit nach links aus und noch im gleichen Moment schnappte er nach dem Armgelenk des Größeren und ... verbog ihm diesen regelrecht. Also, ganz ehrlich, dieser Anblick war nichts für schwache Nerven. Der Bären Doppelgänger schrie seinen Schmerz laut heraus, als sein Arm ungesund hinter seinen Rücken verdreht wurde. Sasuke stand mittlerweile hinter ihm und drückte die Hand immer mehr in besagte Richtung, bis der Typ auf die Knie gezwungen wurde.

"Hör auf." zischte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne und tatsächlich ließ der Uchiha von ihm ab. Der Typ wagte es nicht seine Hand zu bewegen und verharrte noch einige Sekunden in der Position, ehe er aufstand und aus der Mensa schritt, während er sich seinem Arm hielt.

Narutos Mund stand offen und seine Augen drohten ihm heraus zu fallen. Wo hatte Sasuke das nur gelernt? Wie konnte er sich einem 2 Meter großen Riesen behaupten?

Der Schwarzhaarige hob unbekümmert sein Tablett auf und setzte sich letztendlich an den Tisch.

Naruto schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, um halbwegs wieder zu sich zu kommen. Sein Erstaunen mal beiseite legend, griff er nach seinem eigenen Tablett und machte gerade Anstalten auf zu stehen, um sich zu Sasuke zu gesellen. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er jedoch inne. Keine zwei Sekunden nachdem sich Sasuke gesetzt hatte, stellte sich plötzlich ein junger, rothaariger Mann zu dem Uchiha. Er hatte sehr, wirklich sehr dunkle Augen - als hätte er noch nie etwas von dem Wort Schlaf gehört - und ein Tattoo auf der linken Seite der Stirn.

Der Fremde stand einen Moment da und schien sich mit Sasuke zu unterhalten. Und dann setzten sich er und anschließend zwei weitere Typen zu Sasuke dazu.

Und wieder fiel Narutos Kinnlade herunter.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Erster Tag im Gefängnis, 5 Minuten unter Leuten und der Uchiha hatte nicht nur Ehrfurcht verbreitet, sondern auch noch jemanden kennengelernt. Einfach so.

Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Naruto wieder ordentlich auf seinen Platz und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Wieso hatte es der Schwarzhaarige so einfach? Und was machte er selbst nur falsch?

"Warum denn so trübselig, Kleiner?"

Huh?

Verwundert sah der Blonde von seinem Teller auf und direkt in das jungendhafte Gesicht eines Mannes mit runder Brille und grauen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Seine Franzen fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht und ließen ihn somit noch jünger wirken.

Und er hatte ihn tatsächlich Kleiner genannt?

"Mein Name ist Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi." stellte er sich lächelnd vor und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, als Naruto immer noch kein Wort über die Lippen brachte.

Einigermaßen wieder zu sich kommend, nahm Naruto die Hand seines Gegenüber an. "Uzumaki Naruto!" grinste er erleichtert.

Ja, er war erleichtert. Jemand sprach ihn an! Anscheinend machte er doch nicht alles so falsch, wie er zu Anfang geglaubt hatte!

Siehst du, Sasuke! Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!

"Nett, dich kennen zu lernen." lächelte Kabuto und schob sich mit dem Zeigefinger die Brille zurecht. "Ist dein erster Tag heute, nicht?"

"So offensichtlich, ja?" Naruto lachte und nahm nun doch einen Bissen von seinem noch erhalten gebliebenen Essen.

"Wenn du mal einige Zeit hier verbracht hast, dann wirst du schnell erkennen, wie sehr die Neulinge in der Masse heraus stechen."

Ach, echt?" Naruto nahm einen weiteren Bissen und Kabuto beobachtete ihn amüsierte dabei, während er seinen Kopf in die Hand legte.

"Ja, mittlerweile schließen wir schon Wetten über die zukünftigen Ränge der Neuen ab."

"Ränge?" fragte Naruto mit vollem Mund.

"Welche Art von Knacki du werden wirst."

Narutos Ausdruck spiegelte Verständnislosigkeit wieder und Kabuto grinste. "Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung." er rückte seine Brille wieder zu recht. "Von Anfang an: Es gibt hier zwei Arten von Häftlingen: Die Einzelgänger und die, die sich einer Gruppe anschließen. Als Einzelgänger hast du nur dann eine Chance, wenn du ... nun ja, wenn du so wie er bist." Er deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung, in der Sasuke saß. Und er zeigte auch tatsächlich auf eben diesen. Narutos Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten.

"Sein erster Tag und er hat bereits jetzt gezeigt, dass man sich lieber nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte."

Naruto wandte seinen Blick wieder von dem Uchiha ab. "Und dann gibt es die Einzelgänger, die nicht versuchen sollten sich alleine durchzuschlagen. So jemand wie du."

"Wie ich?" empörte sich Naruto. Das Essen wurde nun nicht mehr weiter angerührt.

"Durch deinen amüsanten Auftritt hast du allen quasi eine Freikarte geschenkt mit dir tun und lassen zu können, wonach ihnen beliebt ist."

Naruto gluckste. War das gerade sein ernst?

"In deiner momentanen Lage hast du nur dann eine Chance hier halbwegs über die Runden zu kommen, wenn du dich einer Gruppe anschließt."

"Na toll." meinte Naruto betrübt. "Weil ich hier ja so schnell neue Freunde finde."

Wieder lachte Kabuto bloß. "Ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein."

Naruto horchte auf und sein fragender Blick genügte um den Grauhaarigen weiter sprechen zu lassen. "Du kannst dich unserer Bande anschließen. Da wird dir niemand zu nahe kommen, das ist sicher."

"Echt jetzt?" fragte Naruto euphorisch. "Einfach so?"

"Nun ja, du musst natürlich auch deinen Beitrag dazu leisten. Treue, Gehorsam und Loyalität der Gruppe und vor allem dem Boss gegenüber. Wenn du dich darauf einlässt gibt es kein Zurück."

"Und was muss ich genau machen? Also, gibt es da irgendwelche Aufgaben, die jeder übernehmen muss, oder was?"

"Nichts, was der Rede wirklich wert wäre. Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass der Boss stets... " er räusperte sich mit einem Grinsen. "...zufrieden gestellt wird."

Das Gesicht des Uzumaki hellte sich auf. "Alles klar!" rief er energisch und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. "Das schaffe ich mit links, echt jetzt!"

######

"Dein blonder Freund haut gerade mit Kabuto ab."

Genervt schloss Sasuke die Augen. "Er ist nicht mein Freund. Genauso wenig, wie ihr drei Vollpfosten."

Gaara schmunzelte bloß und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Shino, der links neben ihm saß, sprach - wie die ganze Zeit über - kein Sterbenswort. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Deidara: "Wen nennst du hier Vollpfosten?" entrüstete er sich. "Du nimmst dir den Mund langsam zu voll. An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtiger. Du machst dich nicht gerade beliebt!"

"Tch."

"Du mieser, kleiner..."

"Reg dich ab, Deidara." meinte Gaara gelassen und rollte leicht mit den Augen, ehe er sich wieder an Sasuke wandte.

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir deine neuen Freunde sind oder dein Familienersatz werden. Ich habe dir lediglich angeboten unserer Gruppe beizutreten."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

"Das hast du jedem in diesem Raum deutlich gemacht." sagte Gaara ruhig. "Sieh es nicht als Hilfe, sondern als Vorteil."

Sasukes Augen huschten zu den türkisfarbenen Gaaras. "Was für Vorteile."

Der Rothaarige lächelte süffisant. "Im Laufe der Zeit wirst du schon erkennen, welche Vorteile es mit sich bringt. Ob es jetzt Konsumgüter oder mehr Freiheiten sind."

"Drogen und Sonderbehandlungen also. Tch, als ob ich sowas nötig hätte."

"Das liegt ganz bei dir." meinte Gaara trocken. "Wir werden dich nicht anflehen uns anzuschließen, es war leidglich ein Angebot. Jeder in unserer Gruppe bringt seine Vorteile mit sich. Kann sehr praktisch sein und dein längerer Aufenthalt wird sich als nicht ganz so mühselig erweisen."

Sasuke wandte seinen Blick wieder von Gaara ab. "Und was muss man tun, um ein Mitglied eurer tollen Gemeinschaft zu werden?"

"In unserer gar nichts. Außer deiner Gruppe loyal zu sein, wenn es darauf ankommt. Aber das erklärt sich eigentlich von selbst."

"Und in anderen Banden?"

Gaaras Braue schnwang nach oben. "Meinst du zum Beispiel die, in der dein..." Sasukes Augen huschten wieder zu ihm. "... in der dein Bekannter hinein geraten ist?"  
Er bekam keine Antwort, doch ließ er sich davon nicht beirren. "Den Kleinen hat es besonders schlecht erwischt. Kabuto gehört der Bande Orochimarus an; er ist quasi seine rechte Hand. Orochimaru ist ein Mann, mit dem man sich lieber nicht anlegt. Er ist in Sektor 12 stationiert. Man weiß nicht viel über seine Verbrechen, doch Gerüchten zufolge ist er ein sadistischer Serienmörder, der seine Opfer immer wochenlang hat leiden lassen, ehe diese qualvoll starben. Wie auch immer. Er hat sehr viele Anhänger und Einfluss in diesem Gefängnis und steht somit an oberster Stelle in der Rangliste der Insassen. Ich wette, der Blonde weiß nicht einmal worauf und auf wen er sich eingelassen hat. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wird er Orochimarus neues Spielzeug."

Sasuke zog die Brauen zusammen und Gaara grinste ein wenig. "Dafür ist er besonders bekannt und er macht daraus auch kein Geheimnis. Ich würde nur ungerne mit ihm tauschen; Orochimaru ist nun mal kein Mann, der andere mit Samthandschuhen anfasst."

Sasuke sagte immer noch kein Wort und somit beließ es Gaara hierbei.

"Wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, dann lass es uns wissen." Mit diesen Worten stand der Rothaarige auf und ging davon. Shino und Deidara machten es ihm gleich - Deidara nicht ohne die Nase zu rümpfen.

#####

Nach dem Abendessen hatten sich alle Neuankömmlinge zu versammeln und wurden sodann zu ihren Zellen geführt. Die Wärter erklärten, dass man sich vor der Nachtruhe in den Gemeinschafträumen, in der Bibliothek sowie im Fitnessraum aufhalten durfte. Bis 22 Uhr, denn da musste ausschließlich jeder Insasse in seiner Zelle sein. Sollte dem nicht so sein, wurde man bestraft.

Naruto wusste leider nicht welche Zelle Sasuke zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Sobald er endlich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, würde er auf den Uchiha zugehen und diesen ansprechen. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige es schon nicht tat, dann müsste er es eben selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Naruto folgte der Masse, die sich allem Anschein nach auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Keinen Schimmer welcher von denen das sein sollte - schließlich gab es mehrere - und wo die sich alle befanden. Soviel Information für einen Tag merkte er sich nicht. Er war froh, wenn er nachher zurück zu seiner eigenen Zelle finden würde.

Der Gemeinschaftraum war relativ schlicht eingerichtet. Mal hier, mal da eine Couch und einige Sessel und kleine Tische. Dann gab es noch ein Radio, einen Fernseher und einige Spielbretter. Schach und sowas halt.

Der Blonde presste die Lippen zusammen und trat vollends in den Raum hinein. Wieder einmal suchte er nach Sasuke. Und tatsächlich hatte er ihn auch sogleich gefunden. Er stand an der hinteren Wand gelehnt, am Ende des Raumes und unterhielt sich erneut mit diesem komischen, rothaarigen Typen von vorhin.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Naruto fest entschlossen auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuzugehen und diesen anzusprechen. Wäre ihm nicht Jemand dazwischen gegangen.

"Hallo, Naruto." Kabuto stellte sich direkt vor ihn hin, als er gerade im Begriff war, auf Sasuke zuzuschreiten.

"Oh, hi!" grüßte Naruto ein wenig überrumpelt, dennoch grinsend zurück.

"Ich habe mit dem Boss geredet. Er ist ganz begeistert und würde dich gerne kennen lernen, bevor du offiziell dabei bist."

"Jetzt?" erwiderte Naruto perplex und Kabuto grinste nur. "Je eher desto besser. Komm mit, er ist gleich nebenan."

Gemeinsam ging Naruto mit Kabuto aus dem Raum hinaus, bemerkte hierbei jedoch nicht die zwei Augenpaare, die das Szenario während der ganzen Zeit beobachtet hatten.

"Hm." schmunzelte Gaara. "Scheint, als würde es losgehen." Sasuke schwieg und starrte zur Türe, als Gaaras Blick auf ihn traf. "Er liegt dir ja nicht sehr am Herzen." schlussfolgerte er belustigt.

Sasuke schnaubte. "Er ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

"Sowas höre ich oft. Wenn es nach dem ginge, sind wir eigentlich alle unschuldig."

Sasuke wandte seinen Blick zu Gaara auf die Seite. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich. "Philosophier nicht zu viel in Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast." Der Rothaarige ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, beließ es jedoch dabei.

"ich frage mich, ob der Kleine deine Meinung teilt." begann er wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zu lenken. "Meines Erachtens nach nicht. Es scheint, als würde er ziemlich an dir hängen."

"Du kapierst wohl nicht, dass mich deine Meinung nicht interessiert. Oder überhaupt irgendeine."

Wieder schmunzelte Gaara. "Verstehe."

"Wie dem auch sei. Hast du..." Weiter kam Gaara nicht, denn plötzlich wurde die Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum mit solch einer Wucht aufgeschlagen, dass dessen Aufprall an der Wand im ganzen Saal donnerte und jeden somit zum Stillschweigen zwang.

Mit einem panischen Aufschrei stürzte Naruto in den Raum hinein, stolperte dabei und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden. Alle Blicke im Raum waren auf den aufgelösten Jungen zu ihren Füßen gerichtet. Auch die Sasukes.

"...ganz...sicher nicht..." murmelte der Blonde unverständlich und erschüttert, als er sich gerade wieder aufrappeln wollte. Doch just in dem Moment drückte ihn ein Schweres Gewicht erneut zu Boden. Naruto stöhnte schmerzhaft auf.

"Wohin denn so eilig?" ertönte eine scharfe, zischende Stimme. In den Raum trat ein Mann durchschnittlicher Höhe ein. Blasse, beinahe schon weiß Haut zierte sein Gesicht, lila Ringe umgaben seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und seine schwarzen, langen Haare reichten ihm bis zur Hüfte; Orochimaru. Neben ihm stand grinsend Kabuto und dahinter noch drei weitere Personen, die Sasuke unbekannt waren.

Naruto drehte seinen Kopf soweit es ihm möglich war, um das Gewicht, das ihn zu Boden drückte, einem Verursacher zuordnen zu können. Der Bären Doppelgängern? Nicht doch.

"Ich verstehe nicht, Naruto. Ich dachte Kabuto hätte dich aufgeklärt? Wovor läufst du denn davon? Du weißt ja, es gibt kein Zurück." Ein sadistisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

Panisch versuchte Naruto sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien, doch noch ehe er überhaupt dazu kommen konnte, schnipste Orochimaru mit den Fingern. Grob wurde er plötzlich jeweils links und rechts am Arm gepackt, hoch gehoben und in Richtung Orochimaru gestellt. Dieser kam auf jenen blonden Jungen langsamen Schrittes zu.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich mir widersetzt." er kam seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. "Normalerweise nimmt sowas kein gutes Ende. Aber weil du neu hier bist, mache ich eine Ausnahme und zeige dir für den Anfang, wo dein Platz eigentlich ist."

Naruto sah panisch um sich. Hier waren mindestens 30 Leute anwesend und keiner von ihnen rührte auch nur den kleinen Finger! Sie alle glotzten nur blöd! Warum... warum half ihm keiner? Sie waren in der Überzahl...?! Nicht einmal... Naruto wandte seinen Kopf um und erblickte kalte, schwarze Augen, die ihn zu durch bohren schienen.

Natürlich... wie konnte er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Er genoss es wahrscheinlich sogar ihn in solch einer Lage vorzufinden.

"Taki, Yasuo. Heißt unser neuestes Mitglied gebührend willkommen." orderte Orochimaru, als er sich von Naruto abwandte und unbekümmert den Raum verließ.

Ein tiefes Lachen war zu hören, Finger knacksten und zwei Muskelprotze kamen gefährlichen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

Naruto presste seine Lippen aufeinander und schloss fest die Augen.

Jap, der erste Tag in seinem neuen Zuhause war ... der reinste Horror.

#####

Was passiert nun mit dem armen Naru? o.O Wird ihm Sasuke helfen? Wird ihm irgendwer helfen?

Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kappi! Wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, echt jetzt! ;D

BetaDraconis :*

... Review? ...

:))


End file.
